


Of Band-aids and Promises

by ColorfulWarlock



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Band-Aids, Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, It's a very superficial cut, Kids, Meet-Cute, Pinky promise, Pre-Slash, blood (not graphic), malec as kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulWarlock/pseuds/ColorfulWarlock
Summary: His brother likes the hero-themed band-aids while his sister loves the red ones. So, maybe…“Is this one okay?” He shows a glittered pink and purple band-aid, to which Magnus grins and nods.Or,Magnus falls, but maybe it's not so bad if it brings a new friend to him, right?
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood
Comments: 18
Kudos: 71
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Of Band-aids and Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halmaithor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halmaithor/gifts).



> This ficlet was written for the HM500 Event on the Hunter's Moon Discord ~  
> The prompt was: Vow  
> And wow, this was really hard to squeeze into 500 words. I ended up writing more and had to cut a lot of sentences, so I hope it makes sense. Also, this is not beta-ed, so there may be mistakes.
> 
> Also also, this is for you, my dear parabatai <3  
> Just something cute to make you smile ~

“Are you okay?”

Magnus looks up, his lips still trembling while he stubbornly tries to hold the tears. There is a boy with messy dark hair and kind blue eyes crouching next to him.

“Yeah, I only fell. It was nothing.” Magnus mumbles, glaring at the cause of it. “Stupid bike…”

“You are bleeding,” the boy states, already opening his backpack. He takes out an antiseptic spray and a box with different colored band-aids.

“Wow, so many! Do you fall a lot?”

He shakes his head, smiling fondly. “My siblings are real troublemakers. If they are not fighting with some big kid, they are climbing trees or walls. I can’t stop them, but at least I can take care of them,” he looks at Magnus for a moment, admiring the shy touch of glitter on his cheekbones, and then glances back to the box.

His brother likes the hero-themed band-aids while his sister loves the red ones. So, maybe…

“Is this one okay?” He shows a glittered pink and purple band-aid, to which Magnus grins and nods.

Smiling more, Alec sprays the antiseptic on Magnus’ knee and puts the band-aid on after cleaning it.

“My name is Magnus. What is yours?”

“Alec. I live two streets down. You are new here, right?” Alec remembers when he and his siblings saw Magnus’ family arriving. They wanted to go talk to him, but their parents forbade them.

_ They are immigrants. Don’t you dare mingle with them. _ Alec still doesn’t understand why so much hate…

Magnus nods, then looks a bit sad at his bicycle. “I think I’ll never learn to ride it without training wheels. My stepfather said it’s a waste of time and doesn’t want to teach me.”

“If you want, I can.”

“You can? Did your daddy teach you?”

“No, he is a very busy man. I had to learn alone so I could teach my siblings. Now I can teach you, c’mere.” Alec sets Magnus’ bike up and guides him through the process. He holds Magnus for some time until the boy feels more secure alone.

Magnus is almost riding perfectly when he loses control for a second and falls again.

However, this time, Alec is there to hold him and take the brunt of the fall.

“No, no. I’m so sorry,” Magnus panics when he sees Alec being the one bleeding now. Alec tries to soothe him, but before he can do anything, Magnus is already reaching for the box of band-aids. He frowns, thinking Alec prefers black – giving his dark clothes – but Alec takes the same one as Magnus’.

“It’s okay, it’s a pair,” Alec says shyly, and Magnus smiles like the sun.

He treats Alec’s wound, and before he can apologize again, his mom calls him for dinner.

“Sorry, I have to go…”

“Do you want to try again tomorrow? I mean, the bike lesson?”

“Really?!”

Alec nods, offering his pinky. “I promise to come.”

Magnus hooks his pinky on Alec’s, vowing to wait for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have twitter, but you can always come to talk to me on [Tumblr](https://thelightofthebane.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
